Missing Princess
by darksesshouluv
Summary: A young demoness, forgotten by time...or was she. Rhia had had her looks covered up, but not by choice. Can she and her former love be together after all these years? SessXOCC
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm back...mwhahaha...I mean I'm so happy. Okay so I actually found some free time to begin writing a new story. My 'Demon Me' story really didn't get the reviews I had been hoping for. Anyway here's my new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of those characters, but Rhia is mine. MINE do you hear me! LOL

'thoughts'

"speech"

**'POV change/ setting change'**

**flashback**

Chapter 1. When life gives you lemons...

In a field filled with flowers there could be seen a beautiful young black blood kitsune cub and an equally handsome(for his age) silver inu pup running around, pouncing on eachother and generally playing. They were the prince and princess of the western and southern lands. Off on the edge of the field was the Lady of the Western lands. She carried with her her new born pup, Inuyasha. The Lady of the Southern lands stood on the other side of the field, not wanting to be near the human. The current Lady of the Western lands was not the first wife for the Lord. His first wife had died in an 'accident' shortly after the Lord had brought home his human.

"Sesshoumaru we must go back to the castle soon," shouted the Western Lady. Sesshoumaru just gave her an icy look and went back to talking with the Southern Princess.

"Rhia, I know we're really young, but I want to be with you when we get older."

"Sesshou we'll always be friends, I'd never leave you."

"No Rhia, I meant as mates. Someday I promise we'll be together as mates."

"Really Sesshou? Oh that would be wonderful." Rhia jumped up and hugged the slightly older boy. While Rhia was only 8, Sesshoumaru was 11 in demon years. Sesshoumaru hugged the younger girl and smiled a genuine smile, something he only did for her and sometimes his father.

"Here I want you to keep this Rhia," Sesshoumaru gave her a pendant of a crystal cresant moon . Rhia turned her back and moved her hair so he could put it on. Just as Sesshoumaru finished clasping it on the sky began to darken. The sound of swords clashing could be heard. Both the children looked up to see their fathers fighting. This was not unusual since they spared all the time, but this time was different.

As the children and ladies looked on the Lord of the Western lands ran the Lord of the Southern lands through the heart. As the Southern Lord fell to the ground dead, Rhias mother ran forward screaming. She kneeled by her husbands body and cried. Rhia began to scream as the Western Lord raised his sword above her mother, and brought it down cutting her head off.

When the Western Lord looked up at Rhia her blood turned cold. She saw pure hatred in his eyes. Hatred for her family, for her race, but more specifically herself. She didn't know why he hated her family all of a sudden, she didn't think on it at all. She ran, ran far away from there until she came upon a village. Tired, to tired to care whether she lived or died anymore. She fell to the ground in the middle of the village. She cried until a kind looking lady came out. The lady looked at her said a few words that Rhia could no longer hear. The last thing Rhia knew, she could feel her features changing. She could feel her ears becoming rounder, her fangs go away and her tail disappear.

**Kira**

Kira sat straight up on her futon and panted. Today was her 16th birthday, but for weeks she had been having that same nightmare. Unlike most girls her age she wasn't married, she still lived with her mother, who was the miko of this village.Suprisingly she had never inherited her mothers abilities with healing others.

She shook her head and headed to the river to wash quickly then begin her chores. She looked at her reflection in the river and sighed. She was perfect as far as she could tell, okay so she was a little tall for a girl but that was the only thing wrong. She had beautiful long black hair that curled slightly at the ends, light blue eyes, so light they almost looked white. She had a cute nose and perfectly pouty lips. Her legs were long and shapely, her hips rounded with out an ounce of fat around her middle. The breasts were large, but perky. Everything about her was perfect, maybe to perfect. She had heard some of the men and women say that she must be a goddess desended upon earth.

She sighed and finished washing. She would have to ask her mother about that dream. When she got back to her hut she walked in to find her mother crying.

"Mother! What is wrong?" Kira kneeled down by her mother.

"I have something to tell you," her mother hickuped, "Your not really my daughter. Your a demon. A very rare demon, the last of your kinda as far as I know. Tonight at midnight the rest shall be revealed." With that her 'mother' ran out of the hut.

Kira sat on the floor for a moment before getting up and doing her chores. She did her chores slowly, more out of shock then wanting to do them right. There was no way she could be a demon. Wouldn't she know?

As the day came to a close Kira once again found her mother at the hut, but this time she wasn't crying. She held up a bundle. Ontop of the bundle was the same crystal pendant that she had seen in her dreams.

As she picked up the pendant her mother said, "I found this on you when you walked into our village. I probibly would have killed you if it wasn't for the fact that you looked so young and helpless. I had a new kimono made for you that looked like the one you were wering when you arrived here."

Kira looked at her mother as if she was insane, "There is no way I can be a demon. I don't have memories of being one."

"Why do you think you aged so much slower? While your playmates aged and married you remand young , you played with there kids to, and even some of there kids." Kira looked at her mother, she had to be atleast 50 now. "You have been living in this villagefor nearly 30 years. I could hide your looks but you still aged the same as everyother demon, Rhia"

Kira had begun to put on the new kimono, but stopped when she heard that name. "What did you just call me?"

"It is your name. Just before I covered your looks you said it was your name. I pushed your memories of that time to the back, but tonight they will come out. You will remember everything." Kira finished putting on the kimono, and calsped the pendant around her neck.

"Rhia, you look beautiful. It is almost upon the midnight hour, it is time." With that she chanted a few words and Kira fell to her knees in pain. Her ears became pointed, her tail appeared, on her hands appeared dainty but shape claws. All her memories came back at once, she remembered everything. From her younger years to the betrayal of the Western lands upon her family.

Rhia stood up then, very regally. Her mother gasped, Rhia had become even more beautiful. The only problem is that were she remembered there being crossed swords in blue on the girls head there was nothing. Everything else was there.

Rhia grabbed a bag and put her some of her stuff in it. A couple of fighting kimonos and some food.

Her 'mother' was shocked, "Rhia what are you doing?"

"I can't very well stay in a human village now that I am demon once again." In an instant she was gone.

AN: Ta da. Okay that's part one. What should I have her do now? Anyway I need help thinking up a name for this story. Any suggestions are welcome. Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Okay I don't own inuyasha, I do own Rhia. Oh and by the way if I don't get reviews I won't write more. So if you like my story or if you don't tell me. If you don't like it tell me ways to make it better.

Chapter 2:

Rhia ran to the stream and looked in to see the older version of the girl in her dream, but something was missing. She ran a clawed hand over where the marks were on the little girl. She was identical to before, when she had looked in this very stream during her morning visit there, with the moon reflecting off the water only enhancing her looks. The only major differences were that her ears were pointed, she had grown a tail and her hair had a red sheen to it.

She whispered,"I'm sure I'm supose to have a marking." She caressed her forehead again. She ran back to the hut she had called home for so long. When she entered the hut her 'mother' looked shocked to see her back.

"Where are my markings?"

The woman Rhia had called mother for 30 human years looked down at the ground, "I believe you lost your markings because you are no longer Princess of the South. The wolves took over the South not long after you parents died."

"Next question, how did you know my parents died and how did you know I was a princess?"

"Simply I learned to identify the markings of all the Lords of the demons. I was taught to give them respect. I learned about your parents and the wolves when a traveling monk(no not miroku, though you may meet him later, along with everyone else). There techinally is no Lord or Lady of the Southern lands anymore. With your parents dead and you believed to be dead anyone could take over. The wolves had been fighting between themselves at that point, but that was a good 20 years ago. By now they have most likely established a higherachy."

"Why do you tell me so much. Do you expect me to go looking to get my place back? To become a lady again? I Haven't trained in 30 years, I'd be surprised if I could kill a flea demon."

"I except nothing from you anymore, I believe you wanted to leave the village so leave." With that Rhia vanished out the door and her 'mother' began to sob. Rhia ran until she smelt a familiar smell. A smell that last time she smelled it, it was but a pup.

"Inuyasha...but what is he doing so far from the western castle." Rhia stopped and sniffed again. She runs toward the scent but stops when she sees a village. Sensing two mikos, one stronger than her 'mother' but not actually very strong, the other was very young. The power being admited from around the stronger miko was powerful, but easily distinguishable from the actually girl.

Rhia waited inside the forest until night fall, then slowly moved into clearing. She released some youki just like she'd been taught. Within seconds Inuyasha was in the clearing.

"Demon what do you wish with the village?"

Rhia laughs, "Inuyasha I never thought I'd see you out of the castle."

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill her at any moment. That is if he could catch her.

"Poor Inuyasha, you never got to meet me before. At least not in a time you would remember. Inuyasha son of Inutaisho Great Lord of the Western Lands, slayer of my parents Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands, the last time I saw you, you were but a pup still in your mothers arms. I had forgotten how fast you would grow since you a hanyou. I am Rhia daughter of the former Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands, former Princess of the Southern Lands."

Inuyasha looked at Rhia as if she was a ghost, "B..but your dead, my father killed you. He killed all of your kind, your kind are evil."

Rhia laughs hard, "Is that what daddy's been filling your head with. He killed my kind because he could, because my father was weak and believed that he could be trusted." Rhia's eyes change from light blue to red. She reachs back and unties the necklace which was Sesshoumaru's gift to her. She holds it in her hand as a single tear falls down her face. "Did he search for me?"

"Did who search for you?"

"Your brother. This was a gift he gave me just after he promised we'd be together as mates. Just before I watched my father and mother die by your father's hands."

"No I don't believe he did. You have never been mentioned by him either. He was even looking for a mate before father died and he had to take over the lands. Before he kicked me out of the castle."

Rhia hands Inuyasha the necklace and fold his hand over it. "If you ever see him again, ever, give him this and tell him...just give him the necklace." With that Rhia disappeared into the forest.

AN: Remember to review...please.


	3. Damn Miko

AN: Okay people 156 hits and 1 review thats just pitiful. Please tell me what you think. I don't mind flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from InuYasha...though I keep Sesshie in my hentai closet.: )

50 some odd years later

Rhia's POV

I had spent 50 no maybe closer to 55 cycles of seasons change here in the forest that InuYasha had claimed. I had watched over his body. He is dead and yet not truely dead. His heart beat has stopped along with his breathing and at his body has not decayed. That horrible wench, I knew no Miko could be trusted. She did this to him. I may still hurt from what his family did to me but I will let no one hurt his corpse. I have tried many times to pull him down from the tree, but the tree has claimed him by wrapping itself around him.Enough of this pity party for Inu I must check my traps before it gets too late.

As Rhia goes off to check her traps a strange glow appears in the old dried up well. Climbing out of the well is a young girl (Kagome). Rhia heard the cries but assumed it was one of the village girls. Knowing that soon enough someone would come and save the girl she ignores her. After awhile she hears a small struggle then the people moving off. She heads back to her camp which is close enough to the God Tree but far enough away that no one will ever know she's there.

How strange, for oe to struggle when they come to help her. What's that smell?

Rhia sniffed around, she smelt a wonderful smell one of a human yes but it had underlying power.

It smells almost like Sakura Blossoms and some kinda of fruit.

She runs towards the village staying just within the edge of the forest. She's close enough to see a young girl bound, wearing the stranges clothes.

It is her scent, but what is she. Human but whatelse.

Rhia sniffs again. Then covers her nose and runs.

Miko not another damn miko. I can't stand mikos not after that last one.

Rhia runs back to her camp and busies herself with her catches, hoping to keep her mind that another miko besides that old feeble one was around.

She'll try to kill Inu and maybe myself if she can. She'll kill us both...well not that Inu is truely alive anymore.

**A few hours later(around dusk)**

What's that sound.

Rhia turned in time to see that girl run up to the God Tree and Ms. Centapede right on her tail.

AN: Okay I gotta leave it there, I'm only on Christmas break and I still have Homework to do.


End file.
